Rendezvous
by gerjomarty
Summary: A Christmas oldie from my archive. TK and Kari bump in to each other in the street. Love at first sight? Find out for yourself. An Xmas Takari sprinkled with some Taiora.
1. Lone Hearts

// Hi everybody. I was raiding my archives and I found this old Christmas fic. It was wrote about two Christmasses ago, so it might be a little crusty in the writing department, but for old times sake, i stuck it on. I don't own digimon, if that's what you wanted to hear.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In this fic, the digidestined don't know each other (except for Tai/Sora, Tai/Kari and Matt/TK), although the digital world adventures never happened. Nothing to do with digimon occurs in this fic, except the season one digidestined.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rendezvous 

chapter one: lone hearts

* * * * *

TK was restless. He had never been so restless in his life. He just looked up at the ceiling. He then looked at his watch. It read 2:30am. Just lying there, on his bed. Staring at the ceiling. It was bare, yet so lifeless. He felt the same way. He was reaching 14, and hadn't even went out. Most people in Glenview High had lost their virginity by now, or at least went out. But he hadn't even had any interest in girls. Whenever his friends asked him, he usually got all nervous and just said he was waiting for the right person to come. His friends kept on sweating it. 'TK dosen't have a girlfriend!'. He was once even playing cards with 3 other friends (or so-called friends) and one said: 'Hey TK! Read 'em and weep! 3 kings and a virgin!'. He had reached boiling point. The bullying never stopped. He started crying. He thought to hinself, 'Crying is for babys. It won't get me anywhere.'. But he couldn't stop. He finally cried himself to sleep. At that point, someone else poked his head into the room. It was Matt.

* * * * *

She just couldn't sleep. Kari kept on tossing and turning. When she looked over at her alarm clock. it read 2:30am. She thought to herself, 'I can't take this!'. She got up and looked out of the window at the passing nightly traffic. Just lights speeding past, nothing more. She felt so lonely. Everybody else in Stranurlar High had at least dated anyone, let alone had it with someone. She hadn't done either. She kept saying to her friends she never got round to it. But really, she never had the guts to. Her friends also kept on teasing her about this. 'Some friends they are' she thought. This is a cruel and strange world for people like her. She couldn't take it anymore. She got back into bed and cried herself to sleep. Someone else had heard and seen this aswell, it was Tai.

* * * * *

The next day, TK was in a particulary bad mood. He had school again. matt walked into the kitchen. He was staying over for the week and had come yesterday afternoon. "Hey, TK," he said. He knew something was wrong. "Oh, hi Matt," he didn't sound too frisky. "Is something the matter? Do you want to tell me about..." "Nothing's the matter, Matt!" TK interupted. He was getting angry now. "No need to bite my head off, I was just trying to help," said Matt. "Oh, sorry Matt. I'm off to...to school," he stuttered a bit, then went out the door with his schoolbag. 'Something's definately wrong with him' matt thought.

* * * * *

The next day, kari wasn't feeling the best. She came into the kitchen dragging her heels. "Hi Tai," she said. Tai noticed she sounded like when she used to be really sick. "Kari, you look awful, do you want to tell me what's the matter?" Tai sounded concerned. "What gave you the idea that something was wrong with me?" she said, snapping at him a bit. "You, just look bummed," tai said again. "I'm off to..." she gulped. "...to school." She walked out a little slower than usual. 'Something's definatley wrong with her' Tai thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

// I greatly appreciate reviews, so the go button is there if you want to use it.


	2. Who's That Girl?

// Probably the quickest ever chapter update, since it was already wrote. First: A joke. A guy walks in to a bar, right? And you know what he says? *snigger* He says: 'Gerjo dosen't own digimon.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

rendezvous 

chapter two ::  
who's that girl?

* * * * *

*slam* the slam of the door echoed through the streets. tk was walking to school, and he wasn't in a good mood. at the entrance of the apartment block, he could see others walking to school aswell. 'i wonder if any of those kids know what i'm going through,' thought tk. he was making a very big deal out of his whole situation. walking down the street, which he knew too much about, he saw some people from his school. some were together, some weren't. "hey, tk!" shouted someone. a boy ran over to him. "hi randy," said tk. he was trying to make a smile as much as possible, but it wasn't very much. "what's wrong? is something bothering you?" randy asked. he had an eye for spotting someone feeling bad, but in this case, anyone could've spotted tk. "no, everythings fine," said tk. "you sure?" he asked. tk knew that he was extremely persistent. "yeah, don't worry about it," said tk, trying to be as chilled as possible. "okay, i'm gonna run on," he said. "see ya in class!" said tk. randy was an excellent athlete. he had broken nearly every record in the book. he continued to walk. then he noticed someone else walking down the opposite way. 'who's that girl?' he asked himself. she had soft chocolate coloured hair and beautiful hazel eyes. she totally distracted him. but... he didn't make a move. he just walked on.

* * * * *

*slam* kari was in aparticulary bad mood today, typically caused by her situation. she was so confused. coming out of her apartment block, she sighed at the 'walk of shame' as she called it. looking up the street she could see others walking to school aswell. 'when will it happen?' she thought to herself. starting to walk up the street, she could see others with the boy of their dreams. 'why am i one of the unlucky ones?' she asked herself. this is how she got through most days; wallowing in self-pity. but then, something, or rather someone, caught her eye. this was unusual for her, as nothing usually did. he was a blond haired boy with baby blue eyes. this was an unusual feeling, she had never had it before. then she reliased, this was love. but she didn't do anything. she just let him walk past.

* * * * *

after school, on the walk home...

* * * * *

'oh come on! where is she??' tk was very excited to get home, so he could try and see the girl of his dreams. he had had a rough day at school, and had 5 homeworks for the next day, but he didn't care one bit. he only cared about the girl that he had seen that morning. after walking for about five minutes, he saw her. His heart began to race. But then, what was he going to do?

* * * * *

'is that... him? ...... yes!' kari had spotted her dream boy. what was she going to say to him? 'uhhhhhhh......' "hi there," said kari. she had never been so nervous in her life. "hi!" said tk. this was his real personality. "uhhh, do you go to the school over there?" she asked. "yeah, i do. do you go to that one over there?" he asked. they were both making stuff up and it was showing up badly. "yeah," she said. there was a short silence. "heh, my names tk," he said. "my names kari," she said. "well, it was great talking to you kari. maybe..." he stopped dead. "maybe what?" she asked. she was very anxious to hear this. "maybe we can talk again sometime," he said. she really had hoped for more than that. "yeah, so.. see ya around, tk." "bye, kari."

* * * * *

TK was on the balcony. alot had happened that day. And he was just coming to terms with it. he could've asked her out, but it seemed too early for him. he just stared out the balcony. there was another apartment block across the street. he just stared at it. then he noticed a face. 'no! not a chance!' but it was. it was kari.

* * * * *

'that couldn't be, be tk could it?' she was starting at the apartment block across the street. 'it is!' she saw him waving at her. she couldn't believe it! she started waving aswell. but then he did something else. he started to signal something. first it was writing on paper. then he put up his fingers. 'what is he doing? pen and paper. 0...7...7...1...9 *gasp* his phone number!' thought kari. surely enough it was his phone number.

* * * * *

he went on spelling out his phone number. when he was finished, kari let out a thumbs up. "YES!" he shouted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

// Read and review. Go on! You know you want to!


	3. But, What Now?

// I have to say sorry again, because my writing style is pretty crusty. Well, it *was*. Not sure if it still is... I don't own digimon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

rendezvous 

chapter three ::  
...but, what now?

* * * * *

"So, what's for dinner, Matt?" asked TK.  
"You're sounding happier"  
"Glad you noticed"

TK was definatley back to his bright blue-eyed self. Ever since the encounter that night, he had just waited for the phone to ring, but it never did. Still he waited, but not a sound came from it.

By 10:00pm, the phone still hadn't rung, and TK was getting into his state again. You know, the 'self-pity, I'm gonna kill myself tomorrow' state. But, this time Matt wasn't going to let it slip.

"Tell me NOW!" shouted Matt.  
"No! Shutup!!! SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUP!" shouted TK.  
"Why?"  
"It's... well, it's just... just just."  
"Oh reeeally?"  
"Nope"  
"Come on, you know I won't tell."  
"It's ..... it's a ..... a girl"  
"I've been waiting years for this..."  
"Don't even think about mocking"  
"What made you think I would do that?"

The chat went on long after 12. It was lucky it wasn't a school night. It was lucky they were off for the xmas holidays.

* * * * *

alot of questions were answered that night. on both sides of the road, not just one. Tai could read Kari like a book and he knew her too well to get away with this one...

"Jeez Kari! Tell me!"  
"There's nothing to tell."  
"It's soooooo easy to figure it out! You were at extreme sad, you went out to the balcony and then BLAH extreme happy. this wasn't a coincidence, it was a boy."  
"Waah? How'd you know?"  
"I know these things."  
kari sighed

"OK Tai, off the phone." said Kari. tai had been on the phone for about 1/2 an hour talking with Sora.  
"...Really? Well how many did you do today? ... 30 wow..." tai was talking with sora about... well about anything, just as long as he could talk to her. :)  
"tai! i need to phone TK!"  
"Go away, I'll be off in a sec... yeah, i'd go and see a movie ... i dunno which one, you choose ... no you ... no you"  
"Uagh! i can't take this" Kari just went to her room. 'What now?' she thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

// What are you waiting for? Review!


	4. What Do I Want For Christmas? A Dmn Mobi...

// Ah, Christmas comes but once a year. Obviously. Toei Animation and Saban Incorporated have the pleasure of owning digimon. Which, by process of elimination, means that I don't.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

rendezvous 

chapter three ::  
what do i want for christmas? a damn mobile phone!

* * * * *

"TAI! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THIS!"

You would think it was Kari shouting this, but it is actually Ms. Kamiya. About the phone bill.

"Tai, be serious. You know that Sora has a corded phone and not just a mobile," said Kari.  
"Yup, but phoning Sora on her mobile just makes it... more mobile," said Tai.  
"I'm not even gonna try and argue 'cus it would be pointless," said Kari.  
"Why?"  
"You can't even do that properly"  
"Oooh, I'm gonna get you!"

You could imagine all this happening in a small apartment in Odaiba at 9:30 in the morning, on christmas eve? Tough, I know. Then they start chasing each other. I dunno how the parents cope.

* * * * *

"So, she hasn't called yet?" asked Matt  
"Not a sign."  
"She will bro."  
"Yea, so you say"

Not a sign of Kari phoning, so TK was back into the state again. Plopping himself on his bed, he flicked on the radio. A song came on........

Our love will last forever,  
True love  
True love never dies  
We'll always be together  
True love

Our love will last forever,  
True love  
True love never dies  
We'll always be together  
True love

The passion was put back. The smile came back and he was... well... TK again.

"Wow, I should listen to the radio more often" he said to himself.

A cold, chilling wind came in from the window. TK walked over to close it, but was amazed by what he saw.

Two words... White Christmas. Snow, and I mean lots of it, came down heavily. Meteoroligists had predicted this for a while. It was a freak snow blizzard. Due to the longitude and latitude on Odaiba, this snowstorm brewed up once every couple of years and hit around late December. TK remembered it well from 2 years ago. It had knocked out all the power lines and telephone cables.

"S**T! PHONE CABLES!"

Sure enough, in about 30 minutes the phone cables had been knocked out of commission. he was cursing himself all over.

'Why? Why? Jeez I'm blaming myself for nothing. It wasn't my fault. But, why? why here? why now? why so COMPLICATED?!' TK was shouting at himself in his mind.

* * * * *

"Frickin' phones!" Tai was starting to take a fit.

"Can you not live without talking to Sora for, hhhmmm, how long? 3 milliseconds?" said Kari. She wasn't in the best of moods herself, what with her brother and her admirer (hopefully).

"I'm oo...kay. I can take it ....................... I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Tai was starting to freak. Luckily, his mother came and sorted him out. Like so many mothers do.

"You sit there and just watch TV and do NOT... I repeat, DO NOT think about SORA, S-O-R-A SORA. Now, that's an order, got it?"  
"Yes ma'am" Tai sat there eyes glued to the screen. And it worked. His mom always knew what to do.

* * * * *

It was night now, and still no phone call, obviously because there were no phones. Tomorrow would be Christmas Day and that was the day that TK loved the most. But, he would be unhappy, because he still han't heard from Kari. It was fate that held them both together. Would a miracle happen? Not very likely, but who knows. Heck, I don't! Come back next time for another Rendezvous.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

// What? Review if you feel the need to. Make a suggestion. Praise and criticising the story are both welcome.


	5. The Day Of Reckoning And Presents

// this is as far as the fic goes in my archives, so if you want me to continue then please review.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

rendezvous 

chapter five ::  
day of reckoning... and presents

* * * * *

"So what did you get Sora for Christmas, Tai?" asked Kari.  
"Um.. a teddy bear with a big heart on it."  
"You big softie."  
"Hey, knock it off. I can get Sora fluffy presents if I want to. Besides, did you get anything for this TK boy?"  
"Well, no. I don't even know where he lives and even so I wouldn't know what he likes."  
"Since you've only talked with him once."

It was true. Kari had only talked to TK once. And over the festive period he seemed to be the only person that she could think of. His blond hair, those eyes. everything seemed perfect. She went out to the balcony and looked at the scene. It definatley looked very Christmassy. Her eyes wandered over to the big apartment block across the street. She wondered if TK was thinking about her...

* * * * *

Matt and TK were sitting up in their living room, playing the Playstation that their parents had got them for Christmas. TK was subconsciously not even thinking about the game he was playing. All he could think about was Kari. Her image as they walked past each other in the street had been in his minds eye the whole morning. Matt paused the game. TK didn't even notice.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" he asked.  
TK flinched at this. "What makes you say that?"  
"You're not even concentrating on Donkey Madness."  
"Oh. Well... I just can't stop thinking about her."  
"Go see her."  
"What?" TK made a face at his older brother. He thought he wasn't even ready to call her, if the phones were working that is.  
"Go. It'll make you feel better."  
"I can't! I don't even know what apartment she lives in."  
"Well show me then."

TK took his older brother out to the balcony. Everything was covered in a sheet of white. The snow ploughers had obviously beenout last night, as the blackness of the road was nearly visible.

"OK, it's 5 down from the top and 7 across from the left." TK instructed.  
"So it's the balcony with the girl with chestnut hair staring over at us?" Matt smirked. TK simply couldn't believe his luck. "I'll leave you two alone." Matt was beaming as he went in, closing the balcony doors.

* * * * *

'Oh god there he is,' the girl thought. 'He found me'

the two just stared over at each other. Wondering who was going to do the signalling first. Then TK finally waved over and beamed widely. Even from the other side of the road Kari could see this. It made her stand out from the snow with her blushing. Then TK started to point down.

"What does he mean?" Kari thought out loud. "Pointing down. Down to what?" She looked down to what he was pointing to. The road. "Pointing to the road. Pointing to himself. Pointing to road. He couldn't mean..."

And he did. TK was desperatley trying to signal to kari to go downstairs and meet at the bottom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

// Thanks for reading.


End file.
